The Cake Shop Of Luuurve
by LateKate16
Summary: Georgia is just about to admit she loves Dave, when she find his kissing some-one else. But who! Read to find out! Chappie 7 up now!
1. Return of the Unwanted!

**Hello Everyone.**

**This is my first FanFic, so please read and review. This story is after SBHFS and about Georgia having to choose between Masimo, Dave and Robbie. Masimo has dumped Wet Lindsay infront of the whole of Luigi's Café and she is torn apart, Robbie has just come back from Kiwi-A-Gogo land and is begging for Georgia back and Dave is throwing in a lot of surprise snogs.**

**I am not going to give things away but that is the main drift, R&R please**

**Kate and Carrie xxxxx**

**1. Return of the Unwanted**

**Saturday 16****th**** July**

**In my bed of Aggers**

**7:15 pm**

Libby is a violent little girl.

She should go to a loony bin or something with very small cells.

I was calmly in the bathroom when Libby broke through the lock and threw Angus in the bath. He was clawing me to stay above the suface.

Libby was cackling away. "Hahahahahahaha. Angus Swim time, it's naaaaaice!"

I threw Angus out and he spat at me. Libby gave me a big bang on the head with the medical chest.

"Bad Boy, Angus is dirty, Dirty Smirty Anguss HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Smirty"

**2 minutes later**

Ahhhh, tucked up and reading 'How To Make Any Twit Fall In Love With You'.

I could get used to this silence

**5 seconds later**

Wrong.

Vati is calling up the stairs "GEORGIA ANSWER THE BLOODY PHONE. ITS MOST LIKELY ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS RUN OUT OF BRAINS OR SOMETHING IPORTANT LIKE DISCUSSING HOW TO MAKE PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!"

He was laughing like a loon and Mutti was joining in. Oh God he has found my book again.

Slouched down the stairs and answered the Phone.

"Hello Crazy Central, This is Georgia speaking."

"Georgia, It's Robbie"

I nearly dropped the phone.

"Hello, erm, Robbie, its Georgia….erm,"

"Yes you said. Uhh I am coming back to England, and, uhhh I was wondering wether you would go with me to the Stiff Dylans Gig"

"I am, umm, well, yes I think that would be nice"

Oh My Gosh I am turning into Ellen.

"Great, I have missed you lots and I have something for you"

"Really"

"How are you?"

"You know same old, the Swiss Mad Family have gotten stranger………….It's quite Nippy Noodles"

Silence

"Robbie?"

"Sorry Georgia, I have to go, see you soon?"

"Sure"

"Bye"

He hung up

**2 minutes later**

Wow, why can't I be normal?

Talk about return of the unwanted, in the present situation.

I made my way back up the stairs when the phone rang again.

"GEORGIA TELL YOUR BLOODY FRIENDS TO LEAVE US ALONE!"

Answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello, Gee??"

Ohmigod it's Dave the Laugh

"Yes"

"It's Dave, can I meet you tomorrow?"

"When?"

"I dunno, I erm, really need to talk to you"

"Ok, do you want-"

I heard giggling. Emma must be there with him.

"Dave? Are you there"

"Sorry Rollo, Talk to you later"

He Hung up.

**On the Phone**

**8:45 pm**

"Jas, It's me"

"Georgia, what do you want"

"I just got two calls"

"Your point?"

"One was from Robbie, the other from Dave the Laugh"

"Really? Oh I was meant to tell you Robbie was coming back"

"What?! You knew?"

"Well Tom was over and he said, but then we went into the park and-"

I hung up then.

**In Bed**

**9:35**

God, Jas.

Can't keep away from Hunky can we.

The door bell rang.

"GEORGIA GET IT!"

God, this must be freakin' child abuse central.

I ambled out of bed and got the door.

Oh My God.

There was the Sex God, Robbie.

He looked fantastic with a white shirt and black trousers.

Phwaaaaarrrrr, I almost forgot how good he looks.

"Uhh Georgia………"

I was too busy staring at him to notice my Teletubie jimjams

"Be right back"

I ran upstairs and started my emergency

**5 minutes later**

**Bed room**

Hmmmm, I need to go for casual. Jeans and a V-neck T-Shirt. Make-up wise, Foundation, lip gloss, mascara, eye shadow.

Which shoes?

Do I need a bra? My basoomas are deffo getting bigger. Wait I don't want another sticky-outy-nipples attack.

Ran back down stairs

"Can we go for a walk?"

**10 minutes later**

**In the park on swings**

"Georgia, you know I really have missed you"

"Yes well me too"

"I wanted to give you this"

He handed me a little box and I opened it to fine a braclet with some little stoney things on them.

"Robbie, It's beautiful"

"Just like you"

And he went in for full-frontal snogging. I went jelloid and he gave me some No 6 and some ear snogging. Wow wowzee wow wow. He is an excellent snogger.

He pulled away and I fell of the swing.

Robbie Laughed and helped me up. He held my hand and walked me home.

At the gate Robbie pulled me in front of him and kissed me softly.

"I love you Georgia, s'later"

And he walked off.

**10:22**

**In my bed of confusiosity**

Hmmmm, early night so I can look good tomorrow. Great while at the Cake shop, I have managed to grab the Italian Cakey, Dave the Tart and Robbie the Eclaire. When will this end.

**10:23**

Wait, how did Dave get into this? Well his is a fantastic nip-libbler- Shut Up Brain.

**11:45**

Ahhh, now all is quiet all I have to do is fall asleep

**11:50**

I wish, Libby is creeping up the stairs with her friends.

She is coming towards my room. Oh No!

She thinks she is tip-toeing but she is the loudest thing on Earth.

**11:52**

Pretending to be asleep.

Libby is stroking my hair and calling my name. Ahhh nice and calming … zzzzzzzzzz

**12:01**

OW! Libby has just hit my head with Sandra

"I Lobe you Gingey, snuggle"

"Libbs, I am too tired"

She hit me again.

"Snuggle Bad Boy"

**12:20**

I am stuck in my bed with a crazy three year old loony and Our Lord Sandra (Jesus with a Barbie dress on) Angus and Gordy.

I may never go to sleep……… mmmmmm I think I - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Games for the Brave

**Hello Again,**

**This is the second chapter to The Cake Shop of Luuurve. R&R**

**Hmmmmmm…… lots of strange things are happening**

**Kate and Carrie xxxx**

**2. Games For The Brave **

**Sunday 17****th**** July**

**10:30 am**

Phones Ringing.

Someone has answered it.

It's a miracle.

Not. It is Mutti.

"Georgie, it's Dave"

What?! Why is he calling? Oh, I was meant to meet him today. Gosh what will I wear?.

"GEORGIA!"

"Coming Mutti"

Crawled out of bed and walked down the stairs.

"Hello"

"Gee?"

"Dave?"

"Yea, uhh, sorry about last night, uhhh, can I pick you up at 3?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Tatty Bye"

Then he hung up.

**11:00 am **

**Bed Room**

I have decided on my blue summer dress with my blue ballet flats. Make up-wise I have gone for golden summer, mascara, eye shadow, lippy, lip-gloss, eyeliner and foundation.

**12:40 pm**

**Kitchen**

Mmmmmm…….. Mutti has gone shopping, yum. Ham Sandwich for lunch.

**2:55 pm**

Arggghhh.

Dave is nearly here.

Top up the lip-gloss.

Oh 'O'. Mutti is wearing a prozzie top and you can almost see her basoomas.

I am going to wait out side on the wall.

**2:57 pm**

**Outside Waiting.**

Brrrrrrrrr.

Quite Nippy Noodles actually………

Better get a jacket.

**2:59 pm**

Oh My God

Libby has "Painted" my cardigan yellow!

"Libbsy"

"Ginger, Look at me"

Libby came in my bedroom in the nuddy-pants and covered in yellow paint.

"Mutti, Libby has been 'Painted'"

"Libby come here darling"

"Muummmmmeeeeeeeeee, where is Angus?"

Fewf I have a black cardigan, that will have to do.

**3:05 pm**

**The Wall**

I am still waiting for Dave The Laugh……..

Ohh here he comes. Wow he looks fabby. He is wearing a white t-shirt and track pants. Oo-er. He sat next to me.

"Gee, I feel like a hot chocolate, wanna go to Luigi's?"

"Ok"

**3:15 pm**

**Luigi's Café **

The waiter had come and we had ordered Hot Chocolates and Chocolate Croissants.

I Looked around the café and I saw Masimo with Wet Lindsay. I stared. Wet Lindsay's tiny forehead was beetroot and Masimo had stood up. He was yelling now.

"Lindsay you are, how you say, very rude talking about cara like that!"

"But, but, Georgia is a slimy boy-snatcher"

Dave gave me a look, and I shrugged. What was going on?

Masimo was not finished.

"I am sick of you clinging onto me"

"I love you Mas"

"Ahh but Lindsay I do not love you"

Wet Lindsay got up and slapped him and stormed out.

Masimo turned and saw me with Dave.

He walked over and sat at our table.

I lost my nerve.

**3:50 pm**

**Running Down my Street**

Pant, Pant, Pant. Wow, Masimo just dumped Wet Lindsay and I am running away. I stopped. Oh God, the Italian cakey has just jumped in my hand again but I kept Dave the Tart and Robbie the Eclaire.

**3:52 pm**

I am a greedy person

**6:55 pm**

**Kitchen**

Hmmmm, Pizza for dinner. What has captured my Mutti?

**9:30 pm**

**Bed Of Confusiosity**

Hmmmm, Gosh why can't they just leave me alone as I am once again on the rack of love.

I should deffo tell Jas tomorrow right now I can not be bothered.

I am not very – Zzzzzzzzzzzz

**10:30 pm**

**In Bed with Libby and all of her "Fwends"**

I am once again disturbed by my loon of a sister.

In the nuddy-pants.

With all of her friends.

Along with Angus.

"Libby, time to get into jimjams and go to bed"

"Snuggle"

"Nope"

She hit me with Scuba-Diving Barbie.

**Midnight**

I eventually got her out of my bed with a packet of Jammy Dodgers.

**12:01 am**

I can hear her crunching

**Monday 18****th**** July**

**8:20 am**

**Walking to Stalag 14 With Jas**

"Did Masimo really dump Wet Lindsay?"

Well Radio Jas found out soon enough.

"Yup, in front of me and Dave"

"Blimey"

"Jas, Don't start"

"I was just trying to-"

"You are not helping, Jas, no matter how hard you try"

She went in to Huffy-Knickers mode.

**Stalag 14**

**Assembly**

I gave the Ace Gang the Kington Salut.

Jas was laughing like a loon on loon tables. I was looking to see what was so funny.

Rosie had her beard on and a hairy face.

I sat next to Jas and gave her 3 Midget Jems, to get her to forgive me.

She did in the end.

**3 Minutes Later**

Slim started the day with another lively chat.

Elvis has been put on duty. Teeheeeheee.

I nearly nodded off to sleep. There were about 10 interesting words in her speech they were: "The Foxwood Boys will be coming for games every day this week"

Twelve then, you should have gathered I am not good at maths.

**Break**

Hmmmm, I wonder where this will lead.

OUCH! Jas slapped my hand to get my attention.

"What Jas?"

"Well what do you think about the Foxwood lads coming over for games all this week?"

"Nnnnnnnnggghhhhh"

That's when they entered. It was from Year 10 up to 12. Jas was complimenting a Goldfish they way her mouth was hanging open. Ellen had to ruin the moment.

"Hey, erm, is that, you know, Robbie, Dave, erm, Rollo, Edward, Dec, erm, Sven……"

Sven was sprinting at us with a wild look on his face. Rosie stood up and Sven tackled her onto the ground with a bit of No 6 and hair stroking. The others were just sort of rambling over to us. Jas was straining her neck to try and see Tom. I tried to hide from Robbie and Dave.

"Tom, you lot, over here"

_Merde,_ Robbie saw me and jogged over.

**5 Minutes Later **

I was sort of mushed between Robbie and Dave the Laugh. Ellen was staring so much Rosie had to pull her hair.

"How are you Gee?"

"Good thanks, Robbie what about you?"

"Yes I am ok"

"Cor, it's a bit Nippy Noodles"

Robbie raised his eyebrows and smiled, man I forgot how gorgey his smile is. I've gone completely jelloid. I turned to see Wet Lindsay running over to us and Robbie was waving at her.

"Hello Robbie would you like to come and sit with the not-so-insane?"

"Nah, Lindsay I think I will sit with my brother and Dave"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, catch you later"

Wet Lindsay and ADM began to walk away when ADM whispered something to her and she turned to Robbie and said "Are you going to the Gig on Saturday?"

"Yup"

"Would you go with me?"

"I'm going with Georgia"

I gave her a lovely smile and she gave me a horrible look.

Dave whispered "Are you really going to the Gig with Robbie, Sex Kitty??"

I nodded.

The Bell rang and we all had a quick burst of Viking Disco inferno. Robbie looked at us like we were crazy.

**2 Minutes later**

The Ace Gang were getting changed for Games.

"Jas, I may have picked up three boy friends"

"Blimey"

Lindsay had walked in and her eyes were all puffy.

"Georgia Nicolson, you are a flipping minger. Stay away from Masimo and Robbie, you are too immature for them"

I did my job along with the Ace Gang and we all just stared at her forehead with our eyebrows raised. She hurried off to the mirrors to check.

I got into my gear with out saying another word.

**10 Minutes Later**

**All on the fields**

We had to get into teams of 14 for all 5 days. Our group was Jas, Tom, Me, Dave, Robbie, Ellen, Mabs, Dec, Ed, Jools, Rollo, Rosie, Sven and Dom.

We were splitting into games of football, hockey, basketball, netball and tennis.

There where 2 sets of fields and you played one sport each day.

**2 minutes later**

We are playing hockey first.

Against Lindsay's Team

Her team was half and half, with Wet Lindsay, ADM, N.P. Green, Dame, Oscar and a few other people I don't recognise.

**5 minutes later**

Our team is set up, we have Sven as Goalie, Robbie and Tom as full-back, Jools, Rollo and me as the half-backs and Dave, Ellen, Dec, Ed and Mabs on the forward line, leaving Rosie and Dom on the side and Jas "Supporting" Tom.

**1 minute later**

Wet Lindsay's team has started with the ball and she is running towards Robbie. He trapped the ball and hit it to Dave who passed to me who hit the ball in the goal. Dave did that "lift-your-shirt-ontop-of-your-head victory dance".

**1 hour later**

Victory! We beat Stick-Insect Lindsay 6:0.

Going back to Rosie's for a celebration until 4:00ish when we are needed to go back to play another team. But Dom is staying behind with Robbie

Oo-er, maybe they are inviting him to go back to the Dylans?

Shut Up Brain!

**2:30**

**Rosie's House**

What in the name of Slims chin city?!

I have once again been left with Dave the Laugh. While my "Friends" were off busy snogging their chums.

Dave was doing that sticky-eyes.

"Kittykat?"

"Yes"

"Are you really going with Robbie?"

"Yes"

"Why, when did he ask you?"

"On the phone a few minutes before you called on Saturday"

"Oh"

Silence

"Does that mean you and him are together Sex Kitty?

"Well, I don't really know what I think-"

Dave was snogging me.

**10 minutes later**

Yummy Scrumboes, it is still debatable whether Robbie or Dave is better but that was amazing!

He guided me up the stairs

He opened a door, holding my hand.

OH MY GOD!

Dave is laughing his head off.

Jas and Tom were doing No 9!

**3 minutes later**

Dave had finally calmed down.

He pulled me into a empty bedroom.

I shoved him against the wall.

I gave him some neck-nuzzling and No 5.

**1 minute later**

Someone knocked on the Door.

We paused and I hid under the bed.

Robbie came in.

"Dave, d'you know where Georgia is?"

"Nah, I think she went to the bathroom, or the Kitchen. I came up here and saw something slightly disturbing." He stifled a laugh.

"Yea, Tom said you gave him an unwanted visit"

"Robbie, What do you thing about Gee?"

WHAT?! No Dave, don't go there!

"I…. I think I love her."

Oh God! Talk about Games for the Brave!


	3. Are You Confuzzled Sex Kitty?

**Hey, We are back again!**

**We hoped you liked our first two chappies. Thank you to Double Awesome with Knobs for being our first commenter, we hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading!**

**In this Chappie; Dom has a surprise, Dave tries to hurt Robbie and Masimo just keeps popping up at the wrong time with lots of snoggosity among him.**

**Thanks a bunch to Jen.Jen and GeeXDaveTheL. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Hope you enjoy it, R&R**

**Kate and Carrie xxxxxx**

**3. Are You Confuzzled Sex Kitty?**

**2:45**

**Rosie's House**

**Under the Bed**

Same bat time, same bat place.

Robbie is confessing to Dave the Laugh. The Vati. Jack the Biscuit. Future Laugh-O-Gram.

ERLACK, get image of nuddy-pants Dave out of my mind.

"I don't know what she thinks about me though, maybe I should have made her more songs and brought her better presents and, and--"

Robbie began crying. Dave has his arm around Robbie, while I was peeking up the crack of the bed.

" I know how it feels to not get what you want, or what you need and frankly Georgia-"

He was cut off by Jas's Scream.

Robbie was running out of the room to get to Tom.

Well done Jas right on cue.

Dave pulled me out from under the bed.

I stared at him.

"You were going to tell Robbie about our snogs weren't you?"

Dave went pink.

"Well he was confessing so I thought I might"

He stared back at me, with those gorgey eyes.

I could not resist, I jumped on him and snogged him to with-in a inch of his life. His legs collapsed and I fell with him on the bed.

Oo-er. A bit of 8 is coming Dave's way.

2 minutes later

Walking down the stairs to find that Sven had tried to kiss Jas because he has his eyes taped shut

"Sorry, Ja, naughty thing, Ja, Rosie smack time, OH JA SPANKY PANKY!"

He began chasing Rosie around the house so we all joined in. It was hide and seek couple. Robbie had gone off to Dom and it was only us 12 left. Rosie and Sven were it.

We all hid.

**3:40**

**In Rosie's Bed Room**

**Hiding in closet**

Great only a few more minutes freedom until we have to go back to Foxwood. I can feel Dave's hand sliding up my back. Cheeky minx.

"Ahh, Sec Kitty, we are now alone would you like to try some B.W.A?"

"Cheeky Cat, You wis-"

I was rudely interrupted when Rosie and Sven came bashing in. Connected. Sven pushed her on the bed. Oh My God, he is taking of his trousers!

Erlack a pongoes! He has his furry under-crackers on. Oh No!

**1 minute later**

Dave is covering my eyes and hiding behind my back. All we can hear is a whole bunch of groaning.

Dave let go of me to look for light so I saw it. Rosie and Sven doing 10. Oh My God!

That is when Dave and I fell out of the closet.

**5 minutes later**

Sven is trying to hug Dave in his furry pants. Dave is backing away slowly.

Rosie and I took the opportunity to escape.

When we got out, I stoped RoRo and stared at her

"What happened back in there Rosie?"

Oh God, I sound like her Mutti!

"Gee, you sound like my mother! Sven and I were mealy getting ready for having little Viking chidlies" She gave me and evil grin.

"Erlack RoRo, like I would wish to know about you and Sven going for the full monty!"

I gave her a look and joined the others as we walked back to school.

**3:57**

**Running to get to the gates on time**

Pant, We have, pant, football, pant, tomorrow, pant, but at, pant, this rate, pant, I will, pant, only get, pant, injured!

Geez Big G, why did he make us always technically late?

4:01

On the Fields

We just got there on time, it was really lucky.

Robbie was shouting at Dom when we got there.

"Stay away! I already have competition I don't need any more!"

"I can do what I want. In fact I will write her a song and invite her-"

They stopped when they saw us. Dom shuffled off the field and winked at me.

They couldn't mean me?

Could they?

**1 hour and a half later**

**On the Bus**

With Dave, Dom and Robbie. Jas and Tom decided to walk home. In the rain. Ha. More like snogging in the rain I say. Let us recount those eventful hours before us.

We got on the field and played our best and won 12-0, but let us not think about numbers only the look on Herr Kamyer's face when he pushed over Miss Wilson when the ball went flying off the field. They ended up on-top of each other. It was vair vair amusant. We couldn't stop laughing.

Then it started raining and Dave said he would catch the bus with me. He is such a gentleman. Sometimes. That is what I like to think.

Now Robbie is doing the stare-at-Dom-then-me-then-Dave thingy.

Dom is just staring at me, and Dave us shooting him death glances. What in the name of Jas's giagantibus under-crackers is going on?!. As usual I will be the last to know.

Dave moved closer and squeezed my hand. In two more stops Robbie would get off and in 1 more after that Dom would get off. Dave and me would get off one stop after Dom and walk home.

10 minutes later

Robbie told me he would pick me up at the clock-tower at 7:30. Dom said see you at the gig. I seem to be in the middle of love confusiosity.

Dave is walking with me, holding me hand, begging me to go with the gig with him.

"Come on, Kittykat! You know you want to arrive with me"

"I told Robbie that I would go with him"

"Well what are we going to do?"

My brain intended to say "Meet up at the Gig" but I only got up to 'up' before he snogged me.

Mmmmmm No 5, yum, yum

"Wow Dave, fantastic snogging!"

At that moment Emma came sulking up.

"Hi Georgia, glad to see that only after a few days of our break-up do you throw yourself on my boyfriend! Can't you pick one and stay with it?"

I looked at Dave, I didn't know they broke up!

"Hey, I didn't even knew you were together let alone you have broken up! So back off"

"You are a two-timing minx Georgia I expected better from you"

Then Dave stepped in.

"Emma, I have dumped you, that mean I am your EX-boyfriend and unless you decide to be nice to people who are loved than I suggest you go and buy a caravan and lots of cats now!"

Emma burst into tears and slapped Dave.

I stood there with a blank expression.

"Are you confuzzled, Sex Kitty? That is what I wanted to talk to you about when you ran out of Luigi's Cafe"

He hugged me and walked me on to my house. He pushed me against the tree and gave me some No 4, 5 and 6 with a tiny bit of 7!

I kissed him on the cheek. And he walked down my street.

**10 minutes later**

Still, snogging.

Dave ran back to me as soon as he walked to the end of the street.

Now we are sitting on my wall, snogging and watching the sun set.

I am stroking his hair.

"Poor Davey, can't get enough of Kittykat can he"

"Well……"

I gave him a peck on his lips I stood up and walked inside. I went upstairs and looked out the window. Oh My Gosh! Dave was climbing up the water pipe!

I opened my window. Dave climbed in my bedroom.

"Sex Kitty, no teasing please."

Then he pushed me on my bed and started snogging me. No 6! He was just starting No 8 (!) when a loon started banging up the stairs. Oh no! Not Libby!

The door banged open.

"Heggy Heggy Ho ging-"

She saw us on the bed

"Who is that naaice boy tosser?"

"Well I am Dave young lady"

"FOR CHRISTS SAKES BAD BOY I IS LIBBY!" and she hit him with Scuba-Diving Barbie.

"Libby! Apologise at once"

"Were you snoggling?"

"Erm, Well……"

"OOOOHHH DAVEY AND GINGEY BED SNOGGLING OHHHH"

We looked at each other.

"Mummeeeeee!! Davey and Gingey are Bed Snoggling"

"Georgia who is Dave?"

"Someone who I invited over?"

"I never knew you had a visitor!"

I heard foot steps coming up the stairs! Blimey O'Riley Mutti is going to want to meet Dave.

"Dave for your own sake, climb back out the window and hide until Mutti leaves!"

"No, I want the pleasure of meeting your dear mother"

I tried to push him out the window but Mutti burst in.

"Why, Hello there, what's your name?"

"Dave"

"How do you know Georgia"

"We have had past experience playing games together"

"Oh"

Then she went out again.

Libby was staring at Dave

"Can I have a snoggle?"

"Well if you and Georgia come to the pool this weekend I will bring along Matt and you can try snoggling, erm I mean snogging with him ok?"

"Yay, Gingey get me looking pretty for little Matty Watty!"

"It is not until the weekend Libby!"

"Now Bad Boy!"

But Dave picked her up and steered her out of the room and she began laughing.

He came back and jumped on to me.

"See you tomorrow Sex Kitty, Love you"

And he climbed back out the window and disappeared through into the night.

**10:25**

**In my Bed of Confusiosity**

**With Libby.**

And Scuba-Diving Barbie, Pantillizer, Mr Potato, Our Lord Sandra and Beans.

"Gingey"

"Yes, Libbs"

"I poopey in my jimjams"

"LIBBY!"

"Oh Ooh poo sandwich."

**11:15**

**In clean bed with lurking smell of toddler poop**

Hmmmmm I wonder what will ZZzzzzzzzzz…


	4. What In The Name Of Slim's Chin City?

**HELLO ALL! WE ARE BACK!**

**WHOOOOOOH, lol, thanks for coming back for chapter 4, school has been really hectic and I have a whole TONN of homework, I will try really hard to keep you all happy! R&R if you have anything that you want to happen in my story than please tell me and I will add it in. You guys are really helpful!! Thanks for all the support!**

**A bit of a tiny disappointment is that we are not getting many reviews, PLEASE! recommend this story to others so I can keep writing chappies! We really want 10-15 reviews before the next chapter comes out, think about it!**

**We love you! (non lezzie way XD)**

**Kate and Carrie xxxxxx**

**4. What in the Name of Slims Giagantibus Chins!**

**8:30 am**

**Running to Jas's House**

"Gee! Hurry up we are going to be late!"

I looked at her and she was flicking her annoying fringe around.

"Why are you so excited! It is only football"

"Yes but……"

"Oh No! What has happened!"

"Well, Robbie was invited to go and sing at the Stiff Dylans but all the group except Masimo and Dom. Dom tried to get him kicked out of the band for good but Masimo said it will be good competition to see who gets the 'Cara'. Robbie knew it was you so he punched Masimo and they organised a Fistcuffs at Dawn"

I stood there with my mouth open.

"Robbie. Masimo. Fistcuffs. Love. Jesus why did you do this to me!"

"Georgia, what are you on about! Come on we have to get to the fields in time or we will get a bad conduct mark!"

"Who cares about flipping conduct marks I get them for walking through that loony bin's gates"

Jas started laughing like a loon on loon tables, which is what she is. Why was that so funny, as usual, I am the last to know.

**9:00 am**

**Waiting for Robbie and Dom.**

We have been waiting here for over 20 minutes.

Dom and Robbie have not come back, and Dave is getting nervous.

Miss Stamp was tapping her foot, and staring at my nugas. Look away lezzie!

Oh God, Jas is doing the starey-at-me-then-Dave thing. Stop Staring Vole Woman.

**1 minute later**

ARRGGHHHH, now they are all staring at me! Except Dave, who is purple.

"Me and RoRo going to go and check on Robbie and Dom"

Sven was not letting her go so Jools came with me instead.

Before Miss Stamp could protest me and Jools ran for our lives.

**3 minutes later**

We are running around like loons trying to find the Guitar Plucker and Dom.

Where are they, in the dissolving classroom?! I would like to know where they got it.

I do make myself laugh!

"Jools this is really bor-"

Wait we can hear voices…….

"Why can't you just leave her alone!"

"You never have under stood me Robbie! I don't even think you know who I am talking about, I just start talking about this girl I like and how perfect she is and how beautiful she is and how great it was when she dropped her keys and we talked, doesn't mean I mean Georgia, it could have been any of them for all you know!"

"I know you mean Georgia because how could you fancy any of the others! Rosie is OFF-LIMITS because Sven will murder you, Jools and Rollo are really serious, Mabs goes for young ones, Jas and Tom where made for each other and Ellen is a stuttering fool! The only one perfect enough for us both is Georgia"

Jools was staring at me now.

Time to make my move.

"I love Georgia and you can never stop me from getting what I want!"

Ok maybe not.

**30 seconds later**

Jools is walking towards Dom and Robbie's Classroom.

NOO! Jools come back blonde fule!

"Jools!!" They both said at once.

Then I joined them

"Miss Stamp is waiting to start the game you lot so, hurry up" and I hurried off.

The last things I heard was

Dom: "Phwoarrr, feisty little thing"

Jools: "Dream on"

Robbie: A massive loud noise.

I looked to see Dom on the ground with blood coming out of his cheek. What in the Name of Slims Giagantibus chins was that for?!

"Robbie! What was that for?!"

Jools ran to Dom and helped him up.

I ran over and helped her.

Robbie looked really upset.

"Right then, lets get ready for Football"

"I think you should sit out Dom"

"Yeah me too"

"Nice to see that you CARE Georgia, thanks a bunch"

He glared at Robbie and walked towards sick bay/ the nurse.

**7:30 pm**

**In my bed of Aggers**

Ouch! Why do boys hit so hard?

Stupid Football!

I scored 2 goals at Right Wing so they smack me in the head with the bloody ball.

Dave was laughing his head off.

Robbie ran to my like I was having a heart attack.

Now all of our games are cancelled for two WHOLE days for the goals to get fixed.

Don't ask.

Since you didn't it was Sven dangling off them. They snapped in half. End of story. Dave laughed his head off and we are not participating in games for 3 days, which by then it will be the weekend! Hurrah!

**8:00 pm**

Hmm, I think I deserve a nice long sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

**8:01 pm**

Wrong.

**8:15 pm**

On the floor.

With Dave.

Silence.

Need I say more?

**8:15:30 pm**

For the extremely dim I am snogging him.

**5 minutes later.**

Noooo, Don't stop!

Oh My Giddy God, did I just say that?

"Gee, are you and Libby coming to the pool tomorrow?"

"Maybe, who will be there?"

"Jas, Tom, Rollo, Jools, Mabs, Ed, Ellen and Dec. The Viking couple are going on a snog feast as Sven calls it"

Indeedio Mr Laugh. He is tres crazy with a touch of fish.

Sven I mean, not Dave.

**9:20 pm**

Me and the Ace Gang, The Barmy Army and the Loony Toddlers are all going to the pool at 10:20 tomorrow, with the request of me wearing my bikini's (Dave's Request(Oo-er))

**10:00 pm**

Damn! Dave has gone and left Libby searching my room. For make-up.

I am not sleep-

Zzzzzzzzzzz………..

**9:40 am**

Blimey O'Riley!

Eeeeeeeeeeppppp!!

Only 40 minutes before I make my Sex Kitty entrance at the pool!

Help me Baby Jesus!

Libby has used all of my red lippy and black eye shadow!!

"Libby! Why did you use all of my black eye shadow?!"

"I look naaaaicceee"

She walked in, with the black in war paint on her checks and lippy all over her chin.

"I lobe Matty, I am smexy beast Gingey am I not?"

I just stared at her. Where does she learn that language, I certainly don't say it.

"Davey says you are a smexy beast, Ginger. Matty mush be smexyer than Davey!"

"Ok, Libbs go an get your swimming costume on and we will get going soon."

She ran off to get ready, Wow that worked well

**9:55 am**

I am ready.

That was just about record time.

I am wearing black bikini with one little red rose in the middle of the tip and all around the top of the bottoms there is little red roses and I like to think I look very sexy.

That is what I like to think.

Make up wise: Foundation, lippy and clear lip gloss.

**10:30**

At the pool.

Libby and Matt are snogging on the towels by the pool.

No 6!

At the age of 4!

Mean while, Dave, I, Jas, Tom, Rollo, Jools, Mabs, Ed, Ellen and Dec have a reserved pool just for us!!

"Dave how much did this cost?!"

"Uhhh my father won't tell me"

"Oo-er."

**10:50**

We were now playing 'Couplet Wars' as Dave so smartly calls it.

We all sit on the shoulders of our boyfriends or in Dave's case, mateys and try and push each other off the shoulders.

**11:10**

This is sooooo FUN! Me and Dave have won so many times.

**11:15**

Oh no! Jas and Hunky have just pushed us under.

**5 seconds later**

Dave is snogging me!

Under water.

Staring in my eyes.

Stroking my back.

His hand is drifting up to my-

Cheeky Cat!

He is trying to undo my bather top!

I slapped his hand and we went up for a breath

He grinned at me.

His grin faded.

Flip-Flippity-Flippin' Hell!

I turned around.

Robbie i.e Sex God has just landed.

What in the Name of Slim's chin city is he doing here?!

**Oo-er a little cliffy, PLEASE review!**


	5. Dom the Danish

**Hello Chummly-Wummlies,**

**We are back! I am sorry it took so long! My mum took away my laptop, and wont give it back, I had a whole chapter on it but she still wont give it back!!!**

**I had to start a WHOLE new chappie, but I will convert that chappie into chapter 6, ok?**

**Also, Please tell your friends to read my story, I would love some reviews! If you have any idea of what should happen (NOT who she should go out with!) then please review it to me and I shall find a place for it!**

**Loves You as Always!**

**Kate and Carrie**

**Xxxxx**

**5. Dom the Danish**

**In the Pool.**

**Staring at Robbie and Dom.**

**Staring at me.**

**Staring at them.**

**Staring at Dave.**

"Dave," I whispered, " Did you invite them?"

"No!"

"If this is a trick then I will murder you"

I looked around to see Jas, who was beetroot.

"Jas, Did you have something to do with this?"

"Uhh, when you see, Robbie wanted to see you….."

She looked up at Robbie and Dom and gasped.

I turned to see them taking off their shirts.

For someone who has not got my fancy, he is quite fit.

"I am hungry" I said to get out of the pool and away from him.

Robbie pulled me out of the pool (Oo-er) then while still holding me hand jumped in!

"Why in the name of Jas' giagantibus under-crakers did you do that?!?

He just grinned and jumped out of the pool and pulled me out again.

**12:45**

**Snogging Robbie **

Now, as you may ask how did I end up snogging Robbie?

Well………………

Robbie pushed me in the pool and then offered to come and get some chips with me. As we got to the canteen he declared his undying love for me. Erlack! I made that sound like Billy Shakespeare! Anyway this is how it went.

Robbie pulled me in front of him.

"Gee, I have waited too long to say this. I know you really like Dave now and I have her from a reliable source that you also rate Masimo. But I am here to tell you that my feelings from you never faded. There is this girl in New Zealand. She really clung on to me. She even stalked me, just like you. It reminded me of you and straight away I had to come home. I had to tell you. If you don't think of me as boyfriend material then I shall go back to New Zealand because Daisy got really upset when I told her that I was leaving to chase my old girlfriend. I know we have had our rough spots but I think my feelings are true. You are my one and only Georgia Nicolson. I Love You"

"Gadzooks"

He gave me a gorgey smile and laughed a bit and then pushed me against the wall and started snogging me.

**10 Minutes Later**

Still snogging Robbie.

Wowzee wow wow, he is still really good at snogging. Wait Georgia. He left you to snog marsupials. But I don't want him to leave……

Corr Big G! You gave me a conk the size of Jupiter, large basoomers, a crazy sister, delusional parents and JUST when I was about to choose Dave the Tart to be my cake you gave me three more! I can't bite all that at once.

I opened my eyes to peep at his face; his eyes were staring at mine. He did some nose rubbing and then I saw Libby. She had her mouth open.

"Bad Gingey. Snoggling fit tosser. What about Davey! Silly Tart! BAD TOSSER FOR CHRISTS SAKE GET AWAY FROM DAVEY'S GINGER"

Robbie was laughing his head off.

**3:30**

**In my room.**

The Phone is ringing

"Hello. Home of the Poorly Fed"

"_Bonjour_ Gee"

"_Bonjour_ RoRo"

"_Ca Va_?"

"_Ca Va_ Confuzzled"

"_Oui ma petite ami_"

"Why are you ringing RoRo?"

"I have rung to ask about the pool trip"

"I hear that you snogged Robbie to the moon and back and Libby told the whole entire pool!"

"_Oui _RoRo, the young loon is now calling Robbie a 'Fit Tosser'"

"Hahahahahahahaha"

"Well Robbie met this girl in Kiwi-a-Gogo land called Daisy and she stalked him like I did it reminded him of me so he came back."

"Blimey"

Then I could hear some stifled yodelling.

"Well, Gee I shall be over in 20 minutes with my steed"

Then she hung up

Dear Gott.

**5:00**

Rosie _et Moi_ have called and Ace Gang Meeting to Discuss under water snogging.

**6:30**

Ace Gang is over and we are eating pizza in my bedroom.

Jools is talking.

"So why is this meeting called?"

"Well, Gee has experienced underwater snogging!"

Jas was giving me the evil eye.

"Was, that, like, you know, when, er, you, and er, dave, were, er-"

I lost it.

"This year would be great Ellen"

Jas stepped in for her.

"She means was it where you were under water foe ages?!"

I biffed Jas across the head.

"So, like what should, we, er, put, like, under water snogging under?"

Mabs said "Well, you can't do tongues underwater or you will get heaps of water in your mouth"

"Yes, indeedio, loony friends I think we should put it as 5 and a half"

"Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

We all got our versions of the snogging scale and added "Underwater Snogging"

I looked around at the others Snogging Scale Sheets.

Mabs' was covered in hearts.

Ellen's was covered in stars.

Jools' was covered in skate boards.

Only god knows why.

Jas' was covered in trees.

Rosie's was covered in beards.

Oh God

**11:10**

In my bed of confusiosity.

Thank you evil lord of the sky.

I have gone (once again) to the Cake Shop of Luuurve and bought 4 cakes! Italian Cakey, Robbie the Eclaire, Dave the Tart and Dom the Danish.

I think I may be a little confused.

Rosie left with Sven half an hour ago.

She was the last to leave.

The Ace Gang had a talk and had sort of agreed that I would get one of the cakes out of my hand at once leaving me with my one and only true cakey.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Wednesday**

**7:30**

Up at the crack of 7:30 thanks to Libby.

She is stroking my nose.

"Poor Davey, Ginger why were you snoggling fit tosser? Davey was very angry"

She pulled out a piece of paper and stared at it.

"Ginger"

"Yes Libsy"

"What is B.W.A?"

Oh My God! She found the snogging Scale!

"Ginger, do you know that Matty has a little sticky-out thing in his trunks?"

What the fresh hell?

"He asked me if I could it off but it was stuck to him"

"Libby did you stick your hands down Matt's swimming trunks?"

"Yes Ginger, then he took off his swimmers and jumped in. He pulled me in and I observed it under water"

"What did you do Libby!"

"Well, Davey saw me pulling it under water and pulled Matt out and told him not to take of his swimming trunks near girls or he will get in trouble. Davey put his swimys back on and then went home"

Oh Sweet Baby Jesus. My 4 year old sister has got up to number Nine with Dave's little brother.

Erlack! Get that vision out of my head.

**9:00**

Hmmm.

What to wear.

I looked in my closet and found a nice dress. I was pretty but said "I am only on this body because it is summer and I an a loose fit" instead of "I am a tight little thing and desperately want a snog with a but of fondling!"

Make-Up wise: Mascara, Foundation, Eye shadow, bronzer, eyeliner and some lip gloss. So is a Sex God just appears I am ready.

**10:50**

Hurrah! The phone is ringing.

"Hello. House of the Loons"

"Georgia, It's Dom"

"Oh, Hello."

"I really need to talk to you"

"About?"

"Us"

"Dom, I don't think there is an us"

"Not yet, gorgeous"

"Not ever I think"

"Georgia give me a chance."

The door bell rang.

"I have to go, the door bell rang"

"See you soon, sexy"

He hung up.

I opened he door and Dom was standing there with a bunch of lowers chocolates and his mobile.

"May I come in?"

I really wanted to yell "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY DRUMIST I WANT MY TART OR ECLAIRE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Oh God did I just say I wanted Robbie?

My mind had no control over my lips and they said "Sure"

**3 silent minutes later**

I walked up the stairs and he followed me.

He put the flowers and chocolates on my desk, then sat on my bed.

"Gee?"

"Yes"

"Why can't we be together?"

"Dom! What about your girlfriend? Amanda or whoever she was"

"I found that Amy was sleeping with 3 other men at once"

"Gadzooks"

I sat down next to him.

"She came other the other day and cried and begged for me to take her back. I yelled at her and she cried harder. She was supposedly drunk and had no clue where she was. I told her I could not have a girlfriend who got drunk and slept with other men. I shut the door on her and she sat on my door step until Masimo came home"

"Wait you live with Masimo?!"

"Yes he shares my flat, he still has not found a place of his own"

"Oh"

Dom was gazing into my eyes.

He slowly moved his head closer to mine

"I… Love you Georgia"

Then he snogged me.

**11:45**

Dom has left the building.

So have I.

We are walking in the park.

He pulled me under a tree and started playing with my dress.

He was holding my hand.

Dom is actually quite a good snogger.

Oh no! Here comes Robbie. He isn't to Happy!

"Ah Robbie nice-"

That's when Robbie grabbed my arm and blind folded me.

I could hear Dom yelling in the background.

"Leave her alone!"

Then all went silent.


	6. The Hornmeister Is Back On Track!

**Hello,**

**Despite the minimal hiccup with AshBash my support is abby-fabby and this is chapter 6.**

**It revolves around the name.**

**I am really sorry it took soo long, I had no ideas!**

**Tatty-bye!**

**Kate**

**Xxxxxxx**

**6. The Hornmiester is back on track!**

**Time: I don't know**

**Day: I don't know**

**Where: I have no flippin' clue**

Ouch. Ouch. Buggery Ouch.

Only a little while ago Dom was taking me on a nice walk, then Robbie and some other people that I couldn't recognise grabbed me and Dom, then did a runner.

With us still with them.

I could her someone breathing and someone fumbling in their pocket.

I heard the drop of a key.

I heard a door open then we started moving.

**5 minutes later**

ARRRGGHHH!!!

There was a great flash of white light and then our blindfolds came off.

We were in the school gym.

And there was Wet Lindsay, ADM, N. P. Green, Jas, Rosie, Ellen, Mabs, Jools, Rollo, Dave, Ed, Dec, Tom, Sven and……..

MASIMO!

They began to form a circle.

Dave, Masimo, Robbie and Dom were walking around the circle like some kind of western movie.

**Punch**

**Punch**

There was a lot of fighting. Dave was waiting in a corner for someone to strike him. While he waited he was yelling out things like

"Yes! Masimo, Mind the handbag love"

"Watch out for the hair!"

It went of for ages like that when finally Dom got hit really hard and fell on the floor.

Sven picked him up and carried him over to the gym mats.

Robbie looked like he was next!

BAMB!

Yep, Robbie looked a bit unconscious…..

Now it was just Dave and Masimo.

This was really scary-potatoes, Masimo had a really hard look of concentrating about him. He looked really disturbe-

Wait no, I love my gorgey-porgey Italian Cakey!

"Masimo, smash him! Kill him!"

My mouth dropped open. Lindsay.

I walked up to Slaggy Lindsay and pushed her into the circle.

She grabbed onto Masimo's trousers and pulled them down (!) then he lost his balance and fell over. He was wearing a thong. He biffed Lindsay on the head and her hair fell off her head!! He lost his balance again and hit his head on the floor. Then Masimo's Wig fell off!

Wait did he even have a wig?!?

**10 minutes later**

Everyone could not stop laughing. An Italian man and a wet woman, lying on the floor trying to get up was vair funny in my humble opinion. Wait what is that tattooed to his head? Masimo + Lindsay = Forever. That is on Lindsay's head too!

I walked up to Masimo.

"Why does your head say Masimo + Lindsay = Forever?"

"Oh gosh, cara, does it?! It was meant to say Georgia"

Lindsay joined in then.

" WHAT?! MASIMO YOU SAID THAT I WAS YOU ONE AND ONLY YOU SAID 'LET US SHAVE OUR HEAD SO WE CAN TATOO OUR NAMES FOR ETERNITY!'"

"Lindsay _Chiuda in su_! Georgia _amo a voi_!"

"YOU LIAR MASIMO, YOU LOVE ME NOT THAT SLIMING LITTLE BRAT!"

I was stunned.

"I never meant any harm, cara, but if this is what you want I shall leave, si?"

"Well, first of all, GET AWAY FROM MY LAUGH, second of all, GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, third, take Lindsay where ever you want, now that you have each other for eternity you may as well be together. If you wanted to snog so much while you were going out with my why didn't you just dump me and go out with Lindsay. I thought you were better than that Masimo. I trusted you. Now I don't know. Go back to Italy. Or another part of England, BUT STAY AWAY FROM EASTBORNE!"

I stood up and kicked him in the shins.

I was nearly at the door when I stopped and said.

"Oh, and how could I forget, take Lindsay with you. We have just about seen enough of her slimy attributes. Go and swing you handbag else where Masimo, nobody wants you and your wig here right now. Sorry, the truth hurts"

**Half and hour later **

Masimo just came out crying.  
He begged and begged and tried to snog me but ran away when I slapped him.

My work here is done.

**Walking Home**

**3 Minutes later**

One more street til' I get to my loony bin of a house…..

"LINDSAY WHY WHERE YOU SNOGGING MASIMO WHILE YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH ME?!"

"You left me for New Zealand, Robbie. And you also left me for that snivelling Georgia"

"I LOVED HER AND I STILL DO!"

"So why are you soo bugged that I was snogging him?"

"BECAUSE I HATE DISLOYALTY ATLEAST I HAD THE COURAGE TO ADMIT I DIDN'T LOVE YOU!"

I peeped around the corner and saw Lindsay's face. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Triumph, she looks like she has just been slapped in the face.

**20 seconds later**

Robbie is coming this way eeeeeeeep!!!!

"Gee-"

"Hi"

I ran off, I couldn't wait to get away from him. I have just decided that Dave is my one and onley cakey.

**10 minutes later**

There he is!! At the park

"Dave. I lov-"

OMG!!!!

"Gee"

I started blubbing.

I ran off.


	7. Betrayal, Mentalosity and Mobile Bricks

**Teeeheeeeeheeeee**

**I once again left you on the brink of mentalosity.. with my CLIFFY!!**

**But I am terribly sorry to say that I shall be going to Canberra for 10 days to participate in international hockey and will not have the chance to update for about 2 weeks as my brain shall have no energy and I shall be half dead.**

**Moving away from the terrible new and here is the good, I have decided I would try to right you one more chappie before I depart…… ******

**R&R also ENJOY!**

**Kate**

**Xxxxxx**

**7. Betrayal, Mentalosisty and Mobile Bricks.**

**12:30 pm**

**In my bed of aggers**

Blubbing.

Again.

Why Dave, for the love of God why!

**12:31 pm**

Incase you were wondering Dave was snogging Rollo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes my Laugh is a homosexualist. I shall never be able to face him again.

My Life Is Over.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Thursday**

**10:00 am**

Went down stairs to find a note, saying

"Dear Georgia,

Your Father, Libby and I have gone to Scotland for a car convention and shall not be back until Sunday. Behave your self and take care tomorrow when you play tennis. Jas told me your mate had a gig at the Crazy Coconut at 9:00 tonight and you were to meet her and her mates at the clock tower at 8:00. The theme was sparkles. You know where my glitter draw is. Have Fun!

Love Mutti."

Gadzooks, that was the first motherly thing she had said to me since, well forever!

Oh look there is 50 pounds on the bench.

Gee, I love that woman.

**10:30**

Hmmmmm 10 new messages on the phone.

Still no food though.

I might just amble back up to bed.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**2:00 pm**

Wow-zee wow wow. I only just woke up.

To find Dave on the end of my Bed, Breakfast on a tray and he was wearing, his superman jimjams.

I sat up like a lightning bolt.

"How did you get in"

"Jas"

God, bloody best friend.

I must end this now!

"I am vair sorry, Mister Laughy Homosexualist, I forbid cross-sexes in my lair of depression."

"What?!"

"Don't pretend you don't know I saw you snogging Rollo."

"What? Gee you are tres mad."

He leaned onto me.

"Get away from me you homosexualist!"

"Look, Gee. It's time I told you more about myself."

I was looking very sophis. With my mouth hitting the floor (not literally my friends, or loons (in a nice way!))

"Rollo and I were planning your birthday."

"But it isn't until next month."

"I wanted to do a pre-birthday session."

He pulled out a little square thingy.

Omg!

It was a condom!

"I shall not attempt the full monty with you Dave, as you are snogging other men alike"

"Georgia, I was whispering with him, not snogging."

Oh.

Oh Dear.

Deary Deary Dear.

"Well Dave, before you so rudely interrupted me, by appearing to snog Rollo, I was saying I Love You."

"Well will you join me by being Miss Laugh, until you are further engaged?"

"Why, Yes. Mr Laughy Man I shall be honoured."

That's When He Snogged me.

**4:00pm**

Dave and I are sitting on the couch discussing my birthday.

"Soo, Miss Laugh. What would you like for your birthday?"

"You"

"Hmmmmm, I will see if we can get that arraigned."

Dave grinned at me.

Not for long.

"Gee"

"Yes"

"Is Masimo meant to be standing out side with a bat?"

I turned around.

**6:00pm**

Masimo, just went off crying.

Ho hum pigs bum.

Me and Dave snogged for a while to annoy him, and he got really crazy and banged on the door.

"GEORGIA (not cara, yes!!!!) HOW DARE YOU KISS THAT DAVE BOY, WHILE WE ARE TOGETHER. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU AND HOW YOU SAY PISS AT YOU."

"You had better not piss at her, Masimo."

"Leave it to me Dave"

"GEORGIA COME OUT SIDE NOW!"

I opened the door.

"LOOK YOU OCTOPUS SNOGGER, I AM THROUGH WITH YOU AND YOUR WIG! YOU HAD BETTER BELIEVE IT BROTHER, I AM NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOU ANY MORE. I DID FOR A WHILE BUT THEN GAVE UP! YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING SLIMY ITALIAN HOMOSEXUALIST! CIAO MASIMO I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

I then slamed the door in his face and he yelled at us for ages, but we just ignored his meantalosity.

**6:30**

Listening to the phone messages.

"You have 10 new messages"

"Message one: Hi Georgia, it's Dave. I am coming over today at 12 weather you like it or not. I have a mobile brick and it is annoying me I need some sex kitty advice. Tatty-Bye"

I looked at Dave and smiled. He blushed (!)

"Message 2: Georgia, I rang your mum and she wrote you a note about the gig, don't forget the theme and DON'T FOR GET TO MEET US AT THE CLOCK TOWER!"

"OMG DAVE! I only have 1 and a half hours to get ready!!"

"Quickly Sex Kitty, Sparkles hey?...... I'm away laughing on a fast camel. I need to get ready too. Wear something that is easy to take off"

He winked at me and ran out the door. Cheeky Minx.

**7:00**

All ready. I have some sparkly high heel, a sparkly dress and I have curled my hair for full bouncability and sprayed it with sparkles.

I am a shining star.

Back to the Messages.

"Message 3: Hey Gee, It's Robbie, errrrrm, will I see you at the gig. I wanna talk. Bye"

"Message 4: Hey Gee, See you tonight (I can hears some yodelling in the background)"

"Message 5: Hi, umm, Gee you are obviously, errrrrm, not at the phone, right, and so, errr, I am leaving a message, errr, yea, so can you ummmm call me back? Bye"

Dithering fool.

**7:50**

Pant. Run. Pant. Run.

Nearly there.

"Georgia?"

"Robbie?!?!"

Oh God, Not Again!

**8:00**

I have just pushed Robbie into a bush.

Well, it was Dave.

S.G tried to snog me and Dave happened to be passing by.

"Dave! You come here now!"

BAM!


End file.
